legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Luna
Princess Luna one the ruler's of the magical land of Equestria and the younger sister of Princess Celestia. Order of the Just "It takes a lot of heart and honor to serve her in the Order. However, if you want your membership here to go smoothly, you need to keep the chaos in your subconscious at bay if you want to avoid any trouble with the ones who swayed her once before. Don't expect Luna to be soft and sweet all the time. Her duties as both the Princess of the Night and Head-figure of the Order require her to be assertive and intimidating when the shit hits the fan. You keep performing right, you might just become her protege.' '-''' '''Elias T. Walker's outlook on Princess Luna. After being freed from the Nightmare Forces' grip and proving herself to the residents of Ponyville, Princess Luna was gifted the position of leader of the Order of the Just by Pelinal Whitestrake, the crusader that once defeated Umaril the Unfeathered and the Order's founder. She, along with her sister, Princess Celestia, and Revan were able to restore the Order's former stature. Eventually, major hero teams such as the Brotherhood of Steel and Fourth Echelon started contributing members to the cause. After becoming full leader of the Multi-Universal United Government, she had given full leadership of the Order to Revan. Mervamon and Ponydramon Princess Luna is a member of Team Ironhide. Like her sister, she too has a powered up form. Relationships Princess Celestia Twilight Sparkle Luna and Twilight share a good friendship. Twilight was responsible for Equestria's new found love and understanding for Luna after being purified. Rarity Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Revan Revan and Luna share a friendly relationship as the former is the second-in-command of the latter. Elias Walker Elias is Luna's top enforcer. Luna is impressed with Elias' performance and leadership skills. Iroh Luna has a liking for Iroh's wise and calm outlook and his positive connection to the Spirit World. Takuya Kanbara Luna is impressed with Takuya's sense of Justice, but sees his overconfidence as a drawback. Fourth Echelon Sam is honored by Luna for his team's role in taking down Majid Sadiq. Brotherhood of Steel Mikey Kudo Luna sees Mikey as a great candidate for membership in the Order. Shoutmon Luna hopes that Shoutmon will achieve his goal to become the King of the Digital World to protect its inhabitants, but knows that he still has much to learn. Michael J. Caboose Due to Caboose's mental inabilities, Luna tends to watch over him to make he doesn't accidentally hurt anyone or himself or damage anything crucial. Epsilon Luna has a so-so relationship with Epsilon-Church due to his actions to kill the Director went against several laws. Luna almost had to intervene with a problem soon after the Director's death. Princess Luna giving advice to Scootaloo.png princess luna power up.jpg|Princess Luna's super form princess luna power up attack.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Royalty Category:Sibling Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Goddesses Category:Cute Characters Category:Princesses Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Princess Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Characters in Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of Task Force 142 Category:Allies of Fourth Echelon Category:Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:The Children of the Night Category:Multi-Universal United Government Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Presumed Deceased